Confusiones Amorosas
by Susi08
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde la batalla final, Ichigo seguía muy enamorada de Aoyama, pero.. ¿Que pasara cuando vengan Kisshu y los otros? KxI, PxL y PxT
1. Chapter 1

**Holiwis~ Bueno, es mi primera historia de TMM jeje bueno Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes sin más que decir… A la historia!**

Hola, mi nombre es Ichigo Momomiya, tengo ya, 15 años de edad, han pasado 2 años desde que fue la batalla con Deep Blue, yo sigo siendo una Mew igual que mis amigas, también sigo siendo novia de Aoyama-kun, somos tan felices juntos.. Aunque, siento que extraño la presencia de alguien.

-Ichigo, ¿estás bien?, te noto muy pensativa- Dijo Aoyama, que ya llevaba observando a Ichigo un buen rato.

-Ah, Aoyama-kun, no sabía que estabas aquí, jeje y tranquilo, no me pasa nada- Dijo Ichigo totalmente apenada

-Bueno, ¿Quieres que vayamos al parque?- Dijo Aoyama tratando de olvidar como estaba Ichigo, porque él sentía que ella, a pesar de todo, seguía igual de distraída.

-¡Si claro, vamos!- Dijo Ichigo emocionada ya que tenía meses sin salir con Aoyama.

Luego de las clases, ellos fueron al parque y se sentaron bajo un árbol a hablar.

-Ichigo, ¿Tu extrañas pelear?- Dice Aoyama por sacar un tema de conversación.

-En realidad no lo sé, tal vez- Dijo Ichigo un poco deprimida porque en realidad tenía que reconocer que si lo extrañaba.

-¿Y extrañas también a los extraterrestres?- Dijo Aoyama.

Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Ichigo, no sabía que decir, quizá lo hacía… Pero ni ella lo sabía, simplemente opto por responder…

-No lo sé, creo que no- Dice Ichigo.

-Mmm, ya veo, bueno en realidad me alegra que hayas dicho que no…- Dijo Aoyama aliviado

Luego fueron hablando de todo lo que paso hace 2 años, después cada uno se fue yendo a su casa.

-¿Por qué será que Aoyama-kun me empezó a hacer todas esas preguntas, sobre todo la de Kisshu y los demás?, ¿Sera porque últimamente me he sentido deprimida?- Pensó Ichigo sin saber que alguien la observaba.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo fue a la escuela, no paso nada fuera de lo normal, solo que Ichigo, después de tanto tiempo se quedo dormida en las clases pero ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Aoyama, ella por más que lo pensara, no sabía si de verdad extrañaba a Kisshu.

Luego de clases Ichigo fue al café un poco desanimada.

-Ichigo-san, ¿Le pasa algo?- Dijo Lettuce un poco preocupada.

-No, no me pasa nada, solo estoy cansada- Dice Ichigo tratando de evadir más preguntas.

Luego de que Ichigo estuvo pensando mucho, creía que si extrañaba a Kisshu y a los demás, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hola, mi Koneko-chan-

-Ki…Kisshu!- Dice sorprendida Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como yo prometí, para hoy está el capitulo, así que sin más que decir… El Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: TMM no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, solo la historia.**

-Ki…Kisshu- Dijo Ichigo totalmente sorprendida, no se espero ver a Kisshu… ¿O estaba soñando?

-Sí, ¿Me extrañaste Koneko-chan?- Dijo Kisshu – Yo sí, y bastante-.

Kisshu esos dos años extraño bastante a Ichigo, y por mas que, en su planeta, tuviese muchas chicas que gustaban de el, y hasta se le declaraban, no dejaba de pensar en su querida Ichigo.

No de nuevo, esa pregunta que había dejado en vela a Ichigo. Aunque ya la había pensado mucho tiempo y descifro que lo extraño, según ella fue solo un poco, pero ahora que lo veía, no sabía que decir.

-Si, en realidad, los extrañe a ustedes tres- Dijo Ichigo lo más sincera que pudo –A propósito, ¿No vinieron Pai y Tart contigo?

- Si vinieron, pero fueron a visitar Tokyo- Dijo Kisshu un poco extrañado pero a la vez un poco feliz.

-Eso significa que Taru-Taru Na No Da- Dijo Pudding emocionada.

-Etto… Si- Dijo Kisshu algo sorprendido ya que no sabía que Pudding había oído cuando dijo que venía Tart **(Lo que pasa es que a Pudding no le importa mucho Pai, por eso solo pregunto por Tart xDD)**

-Yay, ¡Viene Taru-Taru! ¡Viene Taru-Taru!-Decía Pudding saltando por todo el café. La gente fuera del café la veían y se reían.

-Pudding, cálmate de una vez, ni que fuera la primera vez que ves a Tart- Dijo Mint un poco harta por el griterío que hacia Pudding.

-Pero no lo he visto en dos años Na No Da- Dijo Pudding enojada Pero luego volvió a gritar

-Eso significa que viene Pai-san…- Pensó Lettuce emocionada pero en seguida bajo la mirada sonrojada- ¿Que estoy pensando? ¿Por qué me emociono?

Con Kisshu e Ichigo

-Bueno, ¿pero no me extrañaste mas a mi?- Dijo Kisshu ya que el que extraño a los tres no es algo que precisamente quisiese oír.

Ahí si mataron a Ichigo, después de pasarse todo el día de ayer y prácticamente todo el día de hoy al menos preguntándose a sí misma si los extrañaba a los tres, ahora se tenía preguntar si extraño a Kisshu **(Menuda lenta que es Ichigo -.-)**

-¿Y bien?- Exclamo Kisshu al ver que Ichigo se tardaba en responder

-E…Etto, lo siento…- Dijo Ichigo pero Kisshu enseguida interrumpió

-Oh, entiendo, bueno, pero yo si te extrañe bastante- Dijo Kisshu un poco deprimido- Pensé que ayer cuando te vi estabas pensando en mí-

-Espera, ¿Dijiste ayer? ¿En qué momento me viste ayer?- Dijo Ichigo nerviosa porque temía que Kisshu hubiese oído su conversación con Aoyama.

-Cuando te ibas para tu casa… Pero ¿Porque el nerviosismo?- Dijo Kisshu totalmente confundido

-E…Etto *Trágame tierra* Pues… Por nada jeje- Dijo Ichigo ocultando su nerviosismo.

-O… Ok?- Kisshu estaba aun más confundido y sabia que Ichigo ocultaba algo e iba a averiguar que era.

**Fin… xDD pero fin del cap no del fic xDD jajaja bueno acuérdense esta para el próximo miércoles xDD Jaja bueno bye y hasta el miércoles**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaja, lo siento, en el otro cap no hice agradecimientos así que los hare ahora… Les agradezco a ****angelitabelem**, **sheblunar****, ****Chica Otaku y Sister BaKawai****, ****Guest y ****LoveKisshu1**** por sus reviews y espero les guste este cap…**

**Disclaimer: TMM no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes solo la historia**

-¿O…Ok?-Kisshu se preguntaba por qué tantos nervios solo por verla ayer, algo oculta y averiguare que es…

-Kisshu onii-chan, cuando viene Taru-Taru Na No Da- Dijo Pudding emocionada y feliz.

¿Kisshu onii-chan? ¿Desde cuándo soy tu hermano?- Pregunto Kisshu totalmente inocente **(Waa que kawaii ya me lo imagino *w*)**

-Así les digo a todos Na No Da- Dijo Pudding, justo cuando iba a volver a gritar, vio a Tart entrando en la puerta con Pai. –¡TARU- TARU! ¡VOLVISTE! ¡WAA CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE! ¡TE QUERIA VOLVER A VER! ¡TARU- TARU!- Dijo Pudding llorando y abrazando a Tart a tal punto que casi lo asfixia.

-¡Waa Pudding, me estas asfixiando!-Dijo Tart tratando de aflojar un poco el abrazo de Pudding.

-Lo siento Taru-Taru, es que te extrañe mucho- Dijo Pudding aun abrazando a Tart.

-Yo también te extrañe Pudding- Dijo Tart algo avergonzado.

-Vamos a jugar Taru-Taru- Dijo Pudding llevándose a Tart sin haber esperado su respuesta.

Con Lettuce y Pai

-Hola Pai-san- Dijo Lettuce un poco sonrojada.

-Hola, Lettuce- Dijo Pai mostrándole una sonrisa a Lettuce la cual se sonrojo aun mas.

-Ahm… Etto… ¿Como quedo su planeta?- Dijo Lettuce muy avergonzada.

-Bastante bien, después de llevar el Mew Aqua nuestro planeta quedo mucho mejor- Dijo Pai sonriendo **(Se que Pai es una persona que difícilmente muestra lo que siente pero siempre supe que algunas personas frías solo muestran lo que verdaderamente sienten con la persona que aman xDD)**

-Que bueno, yo siempre me estuve preguntando eso- Dijo Lettuce aliviada pero en seguida se puso nerviosa –N…No, olvida lo que dije-

-Me alegro que te estuvieses preocupando por nosotros- Dijo Pai mirando a Lettuce con una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Uhm… G… Gracias- Dijo Lettuce un poco avergonzada.

-¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?- Dijo Pai un poco confundido.

-P…Por venir- Dijo Lettuce sonriendo pero luego se puso nerviosa.

-De nada- Dijo Pai sonriéndole de nuevo a Lettuce.

Con Kisshu

-Ya se, seguiré a Ichigo así sabré que es lo que me oculta- Dijo Kisshu.

Kisshu siguió a Ichigo la cual se fue al recibir un mensaje. Pero por más que la buscaba, no la encontraba. Cuando se estaba empezando a rendir vio a Ichigo caminando hacia el parque.

-¿¡De nuevo va al parque?! ¿¡Qué tanto hace ahí?!- Pensó Kisshu cuando vio a Ichigo entrando al parque.

Kisshu se puso a espiar a Ichigo por 15 minutos cuando llego un chico al cual Kisshu conocía y odiaba con toda el alma.

-No puede ser, Aoyama, ¿¡Ichigo sigue con Aoyama?!- Kisshu se fue enojado de vuelta al café.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap, espero les guste… Hasta el próximo miércoles :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, gomen por no aparecerme la semana pasada… Lo que pasa es que bueno… No supe muy bien como continuar… Espero les guste y le agradezco a sheblunar y a Haruka1811 por sus reviews… Y si lo sé Haru, me perdí la semana pasada jejeje he aquí el Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: TMM no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, solamente la historia… Bueno vamos a la historia**

-No puedo creer que Ichigo siga saliendo con ese niño humano… Justo cuando pensé que se me acabo la competencia…- Pensó Kisshu bastante exasperado.

Kisshu volvía al café mas enojado que nunca, sentía que el mundo le caía encima, ya que aun no creía que Ichigo seguía con ese chiquillo… No entendía que tenia de especial como para estar con el por casi 3 años…

Con Ichigo

Ichigo no creía lo que vio… Vio a Kisshu, pero que hacía en el parque… Sera que la fue a espiar, ¿Qué pretendía hacer…?.

-Ichigo ¿estás bien? Te noto preocupada…-Dijo Aoyama preocupado por su novia.

-¿Ah? Oh Aoyama-kun, lo siento, ¿Qué me decías?- Dijo Ichigo saliéndose de sus pensamientos.

-Que me voy a Inglaterra con mis padres- Dijo Aoyama algo triste.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?!- Dijo Ichigo bastante sorprendida.

-No lo sé, mis padres solo me dijeron que nos vamos en 2 semanas- Dijo Aoyama bastante dolido.

-N…No Aoyama-kun, tú no te puedes ir, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Me moriría si no estoy contigo, no me dejes Aoyama-kun- Dijo Ichigo casi derramando lagrimas **(Esta es la actitud de Ichigo que mas me enferma -.-*)**

-Tranquila Ichigo, solo me iré por unas semanas- Dijo Aoyama tratando de calmar a Ichigo.

-Bueno, Aoyama-kun, prométeme que volverás pronto- Dijo Ichigo calmándose un poco.

-Vale, lo prometo- Dijo Aoyama animándose un poco más.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós, Aoyama-kun.- Dijo Ichigo a punto de ir al café para excusarse con Shirogane por irse de repente. Cuando llego al primero que vio fue a Kisshu con una cara de enojado.

-Hola Kisshu, has visto a…- Dijo Ichigo pero no pudo terminar porque en seguida Kisshu se fue molesto.- ¿Qué será lo que pasa con él?- Pensó Ichigo bastante confundida.- Bueno, buscare yo sola a Shirogane-.

Luego de 15 min. Lo encontró a la puerta de la cocina.

-Shirogane, solo vine a pedir disculpas…- Dijo Ichigo algo apenada pero en seguida mostro una cara seria **(Es que Ichigo no puede estar sin odiar a Shirogane por un día)**

-No importa, pero mañana tendrás que trabajar horas extra, hay que sufrir las consecuencias de las acciones cometidas.- Dijo Shirogane algo pícaro pero mostrando la cara ruda de siempre.

-No tengo paciencia para pelear contigo Shirogane, solo vine a disculparme así que… Me voy- Dijo Ichigo algo fastidiada.- A propósito… ¿Sabes porque Kisshu está molesto?- Pregunto Ichigo algo confundida.

-Ni idea, solo sé que llego así hace un rato- Dijo Shirogane viendo que Ichigo quedo mas confundida que antes.

-Bueno en ese caso me voy- Dijo Ichigo quien enseguida se fue corriendo a su casa. –Kisshu… ¿Qué será lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente me evitas? ¿Por qué te pusiste molesto conmigo? Kisshu…- Pensó Ichigo mientras corría hacia su casa.

**Aww Ichigo se preocupa porque Kisshu no le hable… Kyaaa que linda *.* En este caso si me agradas Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Quieres decir que no te agrado?**

**Bueno ya que Ichigo fue a llorar porque descubrió que no me agrada, solo diré que… Tranquilos, se que desaparecí la semana pasada pero no más, prometo que para el próximo miércoles tengo el otro cap que aun tengo que planear xDD pero les prometo que les fascinara: 3 sin más que decir, hasta el miércoles, juro que de verdad será hasta el miércoles xDD. Sayo!**


	5. Disculpas

Wolas, como están? Mis queridos fans xDD (Amo decir eso xDD) se que me querrán matar por no aparecerme por un mes entero pero es que me pasaron unos ciertos inconvenientes y encima llevo 2 semanas enferma, solo vine a decirles que continuare el fanfic para el miercoles de la semana que viene, en otras palabras, el 30 de abril. Sin más que decir les deseo un muy feliz fin de semana y hasta el miercoles.

Atte.: Susi08


End file.
